50 momento KibaHina
by laakatoo
Summary: 50 maneras de demostrar sus sentimientos, 50 momentos que los enamoraron, 50 historias que terminaron por unirlos.50 drabbles del KibaHina w w w. y o u t u b e . c o m / watch?v WNnqlUszy4Y
1. Lágrimas

bueno aquí les dejo mi nueva idea son 100 drabbles de esta pareja dejen reviews (intentare subir todos los días)

**

* * *

100 momentos KibaHina:**

**momento 1: "Lágrimas"**

Movió la cabeza instintivamente al escuchar su nombre, reconoció la voz en el instante en que la escuchó. Él venía corriendo en su dirección, no traía buena cara, lo conocía, era su mejor amigo.

Kiba llegó a su lado cansado, se notaba que había corrido un buen trecho para encontrarla, pero, sin embargo no quería que se enterara por otra persona, la conocía y sabía que lloraría. Tomó el papel que minutos antes se había encontrado en su bolsillo y se lo entregó.

No tubo que abrir el papel para saber de que se trataba. Inmediatamente el joven la abrazó mientra las lágrimas aparecían en su rostro y débilmente murmuraba "Na Naruto se casa".

* * *

Bien que les pareció el primer capi, espero reviews!


	2. Baño

Bueno aquí va el siguiente capi... espero que les guste

**

* * *

**

**Momento 2:**** "Baño"**

Habían intentado por todos lo métodos posibles que el gran can aceptara entrar en la bañera. Kiba tenía claro de que Akamaru odiaba el agua, llevaban aproximadamente dos horas dentro del baño y el can no tenía intensiones de entrar al agua.

Hinata suspiró, esta era la tercera vez que tendría que cambiar el agua. No sabía en que momento había aceptado ayudar a Kiba con el baño de su mascota, pero no se arrepentía. De hecho se reía mucho viendo a Kiba forcejear y discutir con el perro.

Cerró la llave, el agua estaba tibia nuevamente. Kiba tiro del can nuevamente, este astutamente deshizo el agarre de su amo, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y arrastrara a Hinata junto con él hacia la bañera llena de agua.

La chica cayó sobre su amo, vio como nerviosamente se miraban. Este era su momento, salió corriendo de la habitación sonriendo ya que se había salvado del baño.

* * *

Espero qe les haya gustado este capi... pliss comenten


	3. Helados

Bueno he aquí una aclaración Moegi es la prima pequeña de kiba y es la hermana pequeña de Tenten... eso quiere decir que tenten y kiba son primos... no los molesto más lean

**

* * *

Momento 3:**** "Helados"**

Había llevado a su pequeña prima de ocho años Moegi al parque, odiaba hacer de niñero pero esta vez no había tenido escapatoria. Además no había sido tan malo, es decir, había convencido a su madre de dejar que Hinata lo acompañara.

La niña, ya cansada de ver como su primo conversaba con su "amiga" decidió llamar su atención, y que mejor manera de obligarle a comprarle un helado. Es decir, ganaría su atención y comida.

Se acercó a la pareja y después de un par de amenazas logro su cometido. Se dirigieron al puesto de helados y mientras el heladero les pasaba sus golosinas les dijo: "¿No son muy jóvenes como para tener hijos?

* * *

espero que les haya gustado... laa_katoo


	4. Romeo & Julieta

espero que les guste este capitulo

* * *

**Momento 4:**** "Romeo y Julieta"**

**(Último años de academia Kiba y Hinata 12 años)**

No tenía idea de porque en la academia se empeñaban tanto en que ella hiciera el papel de Julieta, es decir, no era tan bella y sociable como las demás, tartamudeaba y no tenía amigos. Pero aún así había tenido que aceptarlo, ella había salido como Julieta en el sorteo.

El problema era que no tenía idea quien sería el protagonista masculino, a quien por cierto debería besar en la última escena al final del curso delante de TODOS los apoderados de la academia. Pero, dentro de unos pocos segundos lo sabría, cuando Iruka-sensei leyera en el papel que sostenía entre sus manos el nombre del chico ganador del sorteo.

Los preadolescentes estaban tensos y esperaban inquietos al ver quien seria el protagonista de tal cursi obra. Y entonces fue cuando Iruka-sensei dijo el nombre de aquel chico, que no era nada menos que Inuzuka Kiba.

* * *

dejen reviews!

laa_katoo


	5. Hijos

Bueno puede ser que se repita un poquito el tema... pero que va! me gusto como quedo. Gracias a todos por los reviews me alegra que les haya gustado, talves haga un one-shot sobre lo del capi 4... si no esta hecho de aqui en un mes es porque no lo hare, y así puedan hacerlo ustedes.

**

* * *

Momento 5:**** "Hijo"**

Miro seriamente a su pareja. No sabía como reaccionar ante aquella pregunta que tan descaradamente le había soltado. Si bien, era cierto que dentro de dos meses se casarían, no había pensado en el tema.

Kiba busco en la habitación algún distractor ante aquella pregunta. No sabia que responderle, y no tenía ninguna escapatoria.

Hinata yo…-. Fue todo lo que logro articular, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

Y bien Kiba… ¿Cuándo piensas que tengamos nuestro primer hijo?

* * *

**_AVISO IMPORTANTE:_** Dentro de esta semana tengo pruebas de nivel, asi que no se enojen si no subo, aunque no creo ya que llevo hecho 20 drabbles y tengo hasta el 6 en el pc, asi que yo creo que dentro de la semana los pasare a word para que sigan leyendo... Bueno sayonara

PD: dejen reviews!

laa_katoo


	6. Vicios

La verdad es que este capitulo me gusta bastante este capi, gracias a todos por sus reviews... espero que le guste

* * *

**Momento 6:**** "Vicios"**

El que dice que no hay vicios sanos es un completo idiota-. Comentó el Inuzuka dejando a todos sus amigos boquiabiertos. Si bien las drogas eran completamente malas, no todos los vicios lo eran, él podía comprobarlo.

Y bien Kiba ¿Cuál según tu es un buen vicio?-. Preguntó con curiosidad el Uzumaki.

Pues es fácil Naruto-. Contestó el chico de marcas rojas en las mejillas-. Los besos.

Ahora si que todos se sorprendieron, el Inuzuka tenia razón, besar no era dañino y sin embargo era irresistible, sobretodo para Kiba que tenía la mejor novia de todas… Hinata.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo, a mi me gusta escribirles y si ustedes lo leen mejor aún... Para los seguidores de mis otros fanfics les aviso que están congelados hasta el 10 de diciembre, que es el día que salgo del colegio, este lo seguiré subiendo intentando de que sea toda la por lo menos 2 cap por la semana

atte

laa_katoo


	7. Ser como él

Bueno desde esta próxima semana intentaré subir más capis... gracias a todos por los reviews, la idea de esta historia es contar el amor de estos personajes a través de narraciones sencillas, les agradezco muchos... en este drabble Hinata tiene solo 4 años.

* * *

**Momento 7:**** "Ser como él"**

Para los niños los adultos siempre han sido un misterio, ellos preferirían ser adolescentes, jóvenes e incluso ancianos, pero adultos NUNCA. Ellos sueñan con bailar con el amor de su vida en una noche estrellada, besar, ser una superestrella, tener un auto o moto, ser el mejor de los ninjas de la aldea, el príncipe azul y todas esas cosas. Pero, en la aldea de Konoha, hay una pequeña que tiene un sueño completamente diferente, así es, ella sueña con "ser como él".

La pequeña niña no comprende el porque debe esforzarse en aprender idiomas y técnicas ninjas incluso desde antes de entrar a la academia mientras los demás niños de su edad suelen jugar sin parar, no lo entiende.

Pero tiene algo completamente claro, le gustaría ser como aquel chico que suele pasar por las afueras de su casa corriendo con su perro, no lo envidia, sino que quisiera tener la libertad y el carácter tan fuerte como ese chico, esta segura de que si es que fuera más "como él" su padre no estaría tan desilusionado de ella. Por eso, por esa simple razón lo que Hyuuga Hinata más desea en este mundo es ser como él, como Inuzuka Kiba.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo, a mi me gusta escribirles y si ustedes lo leen mejor aún... Les cuento que este viernes 3 de Diciembre salgo de vacaciones y en esto momentos tengo las pruebas encima así que por eso dudo poder subir hasta el viernes, hoy intentaré subirles 2 capis xDD! bueno felñices vacaciones y que les vaya bien... aunque por suerte yo ya pase de curso... los dejo

Bye laa_katoo


	8. Candy Candy

Bueno me entretuve bastante haciendo este episodio, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Momento 8:**** "Candy Candy"**

Nunca le iba a perdonar esto, él era un gran ninja, valiente y dedicado joven. Destacaba por ser impulsivo, imprudente, pero sobretodo fuerte, física y sicológicamente, sobretodo sicológicamente. Y ahora se encontraba a punto de llorar a amares porque a a su linda novia se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ver la serie "Candy Candy", quien por si fuera poco tenía peor suerte en el amor que su hermana.

Espero que nosotros no terminemos así-. Comentó Hinata entre sollozos

Tranquila-. Respondió el Inuzuka mientras le secaba las lágrimas a su novia-. Tú no eres Candy-. Dicho esto la besó, no le importaba como, pero mientras el viviera Hinata nunca estaría sola.****

* * *

jajaja, que lindo como amo esta pareja jajajaj

Bye laa_katoo


	9. dulce o truco?

He aquí la continuación, espero que les guste, aunque el título esta un poquito pasado... XD

* * *

**Momento 9: "¿Dulce o truco?"**

Cerró la puerta agotada, ¿Desde cuándo había tantos niños en la aldea? Estaba segura de que los niños en esta aldea eran cerca de 20, pero durante toda esta noche había entregado por lo menos a 70 niños dulces de halloween, se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina de la casa, debía preparar más dulces para los niños que llegarían luego.

Sonó el timbre, agotada se dirigió hacia la puerta nuevamente, a seguir la rutina y entregar dulces a los niños. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que era la pequeña Moegi, acompañada por su primo y mejor amigo Inuzuka Kiba.

¿DULCE O TRUCO?-. Gritó dulcemente la pequeña mientras alzaba las manos para recibir las golosinas que la Hyuuga amablemente depósito entre sus pequeñas manitas. La pequeña Moegi agradeció los dulces con una reverencia y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta de la casa que se encontraba en frente de la mansión Hyuuga, siendo observada constantemente por su primo.

No puedo creer lo fastidioso que se me ha hecho halloween este año, y tú Hinata ¿por qué no estás en la fiesta de Ino?-. Interrogó el Inuzuka, pero no recibió respuesta, ya que su querida miga no apartaba la vista de los disfraces de los pequeños-. Ne Hinata ¿dulce o truco?

D-Dulce-. Respondió amablemente la Hyuuga ofreciéndole uno de los dulces que había preparado.

No me refería a eso -. Dijo Kiba acercándose a la Hyuuga para luego posar sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella, siendo correspondido completamente por la muchacha. No era la primera vez que se besaban, pero aún no tenían una relación formal.

¿Q-qué hubieras h-hecho s-si decía tr-truco?-. Preguntó tímidamente la chica

Eso lo sabrás el año próximo-. Respondió el chico, para luego alejarse y seguir buscando dulces con su prima, quien lo había observado todo.

* * *

Bueno dejen reviews! estaré subiendo, a y una pregunta, tengo la idea de que Moegi se pone celosa de Hina-chan... ¿Les gusta?

opinen sobre eso, si les parece subire ese capi mañana a más taradr, si no subire otro que me ha encantado... a mi opinión es uno de los mejores, bueno los dejo

laa_katoo


	10. Flores

Bueno este capi me gusta bastante, intente incluirle diálogos ojala les guste

**

* * *

Momento 10:**** "Flores"**

Odiaba que su hermana lo mandara a comprar flores, pero lamentablemente no tenía más remedio que obedecerle, después de todo era el menor.

Caminaba por la calle, cuando vio a una pequeña de su edad llorando en el suelo, supuso que se había caído. Se acerco lentamente a ella, con intensiones de ayudarla, y así lo hizo. La ayudo a pararse, pero tuvo un pequeño inconveniente, las lágrimas de la pequeña no se detenían, así que opto por lo más fácil, le entregó una de las flores de las que había comprado. Al ver que la chica dejaba de llorar le sonrío y decidió seguir su camino.

¿Cómo te llamas?-. Preguntó la niña.

Inuzuka Kiba-. Respondió él.

Espero volver a verte-. El muchacho al oír eso se sorprendió bastante, detuvo su caminar y volteo para poder mirar a la niña que misteriosamente había desaparecido. Miró hacia la puerta más cercana que encontró, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era la residencia Hyuuga.

Desde ese día el chico se procuraba de pasar por ese camino todas las mañanas que su hermana le mandara a comprar flores, para así poder ver de nuevo a esa niña.

* * *

Dejen reviews si tienen alguna sugerencia no olviden en decirmela

atte

laa_katoo


	11. Película

Bueno primero una aclaración, el capítulo 10 es la explicación de porque Kiba pasa todos los días a comprar flores para la veterinaria de su hermana (a Hana le encantan las flores pero los cachorros se las rompen siempre)

**

* * *

Momento 11:**** "Película"**

Estaba nerviosa, como nunca antes lo había estado. Nunca se habría imaginado que ir al cine con su equipo fuese tan problemático. Primero se encontraba Kurenai-sensei quien estaba más concentrada en besar a Asuma-sensei que en la película (el equipo 10 también estaba invitado), Shino estaba de lo más bien conversando con Choji, Shikamaru-kun estaba durmiendo e Ino-chan estaba completamente concentrada en la película, mientras que Kiba comía tranquilamente sus palomitas y uno de sus brazos rodeaba "_amistosamente_" los hombros de su compañera.

No sabia que hacer, nunca antes le había pasado eso, no sabía como actuar. Es decir, había visto películas y escuchado a las chicas comentar, pero nunca le había pasado a ella, por eso su no podía mantenerse tranquila. Obtó por lo más fácil, concentrarse en la película, sin darse cuenta de que poco a poco su cabeza se iba apoyando en el hombro de su compañero.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capi, nos vemos

laa_katoo

PD: no se si siga subiendo esta semana, la otra estare super ocupada, así que por si las moscas QUE PASEN FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!

FELICES FIESTAS LES DESEA LAA_KATOO


	12. Sábanas

Bueno antes que nada de disculpas por la demora... yo se que no puede justificarme pero estuve haciendo trabajo comunitario durante toda la semana anterior.

como 2 lugar ojala hayan pasado unas muy felices fiestas

como 3 lugar intentare subir más seguido... se los juro lo estoy intentando

y finalmente como 4 y último lugar aquí esta el 13 capi... que lo disfruten

* * *

**Momento 12:**** "Sábanas"**

Rodeo delicadamente sus cintura mientras sus labios hacían contacto con los de ella, poco a poco el ambiente comenzó a ponerse más cálido, haciendo que el adolescente se sintiera algo incomodo con la situación.

Hinata… deberíamos parar esto-. Dijo el muchacho entre besos.

Pero la chica no reacciono como esperaba, sus besos y caricias se expandieron por todo el cuerpo del muchacho, llegando incluso hasta las zonas más íntimas y sensibles del chico., haciendo que constantemente este soltara algún suspiro o gemido.

Sus ropas se encontraban en el suelo, comenzaba la parte decisiva, cuando de repente…

… ¡KIBA A DESAYUNAR!-. El grito de su madre hizo que el muchacho se sobresaltara.

Joder, de nuevo tendré que cambiar sabanas-. Suspiro el muchacho antes de bajar.

* * *

Espero recomendaciones y dejen reviews!... pronto subire el siguiente capi, que porsierto esta muy tierno ^^

nos vemos

atte laa_katoo


	13. Cerezas

Bueno al fin he podido subir, he aqui el momento 13

* * *

**Momento 13: "cerezas"**

¡Cereza, cereza!-. le gritaban las chicas de la academia cruelmente haciendo que la pequeña Hinata no quisiera seguir asistiendo a la academia.

Todo había comenzado como un juego, pero como a las niñas de su clase le seguía pareciendo divertido, seguían y seguían molestándola-. ¡Cereza, cereza!

No quería seguir soportándolo, más bien no podía. Justo en el instante en que a la pequeña Hinata le comenzaban a brillar los ojos sucedió, vio como se acercaban unos niños y un pequeño de su edad con cabello castaño y triángulos invertidos en las mejillas gritaba a todo pulmón.

¡¿Y QUE TIENE? A MI ME GUSTAN LAS CEREZAS!

* * *

A pesar de lo corto que es a mi me ha gustado, espero que a ustedes también ^.^

atte

laa_katoo


	14. Guardia

**Momento 14: "Guardia"**

Por más fácil que sea una misión ninja siempre hay que ser precavido, no se pueden descuidar en ninguno de los aspectos. Por eso es que la guardia de esta noche le correspondía a Hinata, sin embargo él no podía dormir.

A penas salió de la carpa se pusieron a conversar animadamente, y así pasaron un poco de tiempo. Pero el cansancio se hizo presente en Hinata, la que sin darse cuenta se durmió profundamente en los brazos de su mejor amigo.

Para Inuzuka Kiba sin embargo, esta había sido su mejor guardia aunque a él no le correspondía el turno.


	15. Padre

**Momento 15: **"Padre"

Se monto ágilmente sobre Akamaru, este al sentir el peso de su amo se puso a correr lo más rápido que pudo con dirección hacia el hospital.

Apenas llegó al piso donde se encontraba su esposa fue felicitado por todos sus amigos y familiares, aunque no entendía muy bien el porque. Después de su matrimonios había sido llamado a una misión que lo mantuvo ocupado cerca de siete meses, y cuando llegó a la aldea 8 cinco minutos antes) lo habían avisado que su esposa se encontraba en el hospital.

Y ahora estaba allí, frente a la puerta que lo separaba de Hinata, mientras sentía como todos lo estaban observando. Cuando Kiba por fin decidió abrir la puerta tubo que sostenerse para no caerse, la imagen de la ex Hyuuga sosteniendo a un bebé recién nacido en brazos le gusto mucho, pero no se lo esperaba… aunque todos sabían que Kiba siempre había deseado ser un buen padre.


	16. confesar

**Momento 16: "Confesar"**

Na Naruto yo-. Decía tímidamente la ojiperla jugando con sus dedos-. Y yo te qui quiero

Yo también te quiero Hinata-. Le respondió el rubio, quien al terminar esa frase junto dulcemente sus labios con los de la chica…

… el despertador sonó, hoy era el día que se confesaría, se sentía feliz y se notaba. Apenas salió de su casa se encontró con su amigo Kiba, quien por alguna razón se encontraba muy ausente…

…al ver al rubio la chica salió corriendo a confesarles sus sentimientos-. Naruto-kun yo te quiero-. Dijo, mientras el castaño se limitaba a observar desde un árbol con lágrimas en los ojos


	17. Horario

**Momento 17: "Horario"**

Su madre lo miraba seriamente con los brazos cruzados, su expresión mostraba enojo y sus ojos daban miedo, tanto que incluso llegó a asustarse. Sabía que no debía haberla provocado así, pero es que el tiempo se pasa volando, sobre todo si esta con su novia.

¿qué hora es Kiba? intentó sonar relajada, pero falló.

¿Las 5?-. Susurro Kiba

¡EXACTO!...ó, de esta no se salvaba-… ¡HACE TRES HORAS DEBERÍAS HABER LLEGADO!...-. Su madre se movía por toda la habitación regañándolo por su irresponsabilidad, mientras que Hana (su hermana) se reía desde la escalera, pero no le importaba, incluso lo volvería a hacer y nunca se arrepentiría, es que si era por ver a Hinata no había horario que le importara.


	18. Preocupar

**Momento 17: "Preocupar"**

Kurenai-sensei movía sin para la boca, ninguno de los tres teníamos idea del porque había decidido hacer una clase teórica, pero el joven Inuzuka no estaba muy a gusto con la idea de su maestra. Kiba sentía como los ojos se le estaban cerrando cada vez más y como lentamente su vista comenzó a hacerse borrosa.

Sintió unas manos que "delicadamente" picaban su brazo izquierdo, no sabía el porqué pero de alguna manera le agradaba el saber que aquellas manos le pertenecían a Hinata, la cual tímidamente le mostraba sus apuntes con el fin de ayudarlo. El muchacho sonrió al verla y le agrado mucho saber que Hinata se preocupaba por él.

* * *

Bueno que puedo decir, acabo de salir de vacaciones de invierno y para celebrarlo decidi subir un capi, dentro de esta semana subire los capis que faltan para poder así por fin terminar el fanfic (que ya esta listo en mi cuaderno xD)... bueno, antes de irme le deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños a mi inspiración Inuzuka Kiba aunque la verdad unas horas un poco tardes :P pero bueno cuenta igual dejen reviews y gracias por leer bye bye

laa_katoo


	19. video juegos

**Momento 19: "video juegos"**

No era que no le agradaran los video juegos, no le disgustaban pero no le gustaban mucho, no los odiaba pero de alguna manera u otra los detestaba, si es que eso era posible. Y es que quien no se molestaría si es que tu novio prefiriera pasar una tarde entera matando zombis a pasarlo con contigo. Eso ya era habitual entre Hinata y Kiba, y aunque nunca le había dicho que le molestaba que no le prestara atención, pero últimamente se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Miró el reloj por décima vez, habían pasado exactamente dos minutos desde que lo había visto por última vez y ya se estaba aburriendo así que no lo pensó más y se dejo llevar por la rabia, con todo su enojo en mente desenchufó el play de Kiba para luego salir corriendo de la habitación de este.

Kiba, quién no comprendía mucho la situación la siguió, la verdad es que Hinata lo tenía preocupado, desde hace varios días que habían estado algo distanciados. Encontró a la chica en la cocina al borde del llanto, no era común el ver a Hinata llorar por rabia, pero él era privilegiado y a decir verdad le encantaba cuando la chica se enojaba.

Y así comenzó, Hinata al borde de la histeria se descontrolo y le grito todo en su cara al chico que la miraba perplejo, la verdad es que él no se esperaba eso, cuando la chica término no atinó a nada más que reír.

-Hinata, ¿te das cuenta de qué estás celosa de un video juego?-. Dijo el muchacho muerto de la risa, pero a la Hyuuga no le causo gracia alguna, muy por el contrario se molestó aún más. Y es que Kiba no cambiaba, y no cambiaría nunca, pero por parte era también su culpa, por enamorarse de un amante de los video juegos.

* * *

aquí va el otro, que puedo decir, el play station es completamente divertido


	20. Pizza

**Momento 20: "Pizza"**

Él no se la merecía, definitivamente no se la merecía, era demasiado.

Para comenzar su gusto era extremadamente exquisito, era como llegar al cielo con una sola probada, su olor era infinitamente atrayente, le fascinaba pero a la misma vez lo tentaba. A la vista era extremadamente atractiva, cualquier persona daría su vida por probarla, pero muy pocos conocían el sabor de esta, Inuzuka Kiba era uno de los afortunados. El interior era suave, blando y sensible, todo lo que esperaba, todas sus expectativas se cumplían ¡Y es que la pizza de Hinata era realmente maravillosa! Y Kiba la tenía toda para él y tenía Hinata para que se la cocinara siempre que el deseara.


	21. enamorada

**Momento 21: "Enamorada"**

La playa era fenomenal, las olas moviéndose suavemente, el sol acompañando la belleza natural del paisaje, las huellas en la arena, los niños jugando al lado de Kiba y su novia… un momento ¡¿KIBA Y SU NOVIA? Por alguna razón eso le molestaba, le daba mucha rabia verlos de la mano, besándose, caminando juntos.

Y así fue como despertó, agitada y sonrojada ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? ¿Kiba? ¿ y qué paso con Naruto? Estos días sin entrenamiento la estaban volviendo loca, ya era la tercera vez que soñaba algo similar… ¿Kiba y una chica? ¿Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Temari? ¡Imposible! todas ellas tenían novios, pero Kiba estaba libre…

… Kiba libre, disponible para cualquier chica, cualquiera, CUALQUIERA…

…Entonces se lo propuso, si Kiba estaba libre no dejaría que nadie se le acercara, nadie que no fuera ella. Sabía que le contaría un montón conquistarlo, pero finalmente lo había entendido, estaba enamorada, enamorada de Kiba, su mejor amigo, por eso lo intentaría y no fallaría, porque estaba de verdad enamorada.

* * *

** No se que pensarán sobre esto, pero simepre he querido ver a hinata celosa, por eso es que escribi este drabble, espero quye les guste**

**laa_katoo... ¡AL FIN DE VACACIONES!**


	22. Canción

**Momento 22: "Canción"**

Esa canción lo calmaba, le hacia pensar en vez de actuar (acto que no estaba acostumbrado ha hacer), le ayudaba a sentirse bien consigo mismo y a refleccionar, le ayudaba a mejorar en todos los aspectos.

Por eso Kiba quería, deseaba que esa fuera la canción que bailaran en su boda, y estaba seguro de que su futura esposa, Hinata deseaba lo mismo. Es que con esa canción tenían historia:

- Es la que Kiba estaba escuchando por su celular en el momento que Iruka-sesei dio los nombres de los integrantes del equipo 8.

- Fue la que tocaron la primera vez que bailaron juntos.

- La tocaron por la radio en su primera cita.

- Kiba la tarareaba cuando estaba haciendo de Romeo (capítulos anteriores xD)

- Fue la que le canto Kiba en una serenata cuando Hinata se enojo con él.

Es por eso que esa canción era la indicada, es por eso que esa canción era de ellos.

* * *

**.com/watch?v=WNnqlUszy4Y un video promocional del fic que acabo de hacer**

**laa_katoo**


	23. palomitas

**Momento 23:**** "Palomitas"**

Debía reconocerlo era un completo imbécil, y es que justo a él se le tenía que olvidar, en ese momento tan importante la maldita billetera. Estaba avergonzado… ¿Y cómo no estarlo? hacer que tú encantadora, linda y tierna novia pague en la primera cita no es nada lindo, y nunca lo será… lo peor de todo es que ella viene de un clan que realmente tiene dinero, van a creer que es un muerto de hambre.

Pero que se la va a ser, tenían hambre, ella tenía dinero y el era un completo idiota por dejar que ella pagara las malditas palomitas, que desde ese momento son oficialmente la mayor deshonra de Inuzuka Kiba, y desde luego su nuevo archienemigo.

* * *

**w w w . y o u t u b e .c o m /watch?v=WNnqlUszy4Y un video promocional del fic que acabo de hacer**

aclaro no es la canción del fic anterior, sino que es un video para promocionar el fic... bueno ojala lo miren

laa_katoo


	24. Hinata?

**Momento 24:**** "Hinata?"**

Las mujeres son sensibles, delicadas, tiernas, tímidas y hermosas. Bueno en el caso de Kiba solo una de ellas cumplía a perfección con esto, que era lo que siempre le habían enseñado sobre estas… Pero ¿realmente ella era Hinata?... Es que no lograba asimilar lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, y al parecer no era el único ya que sus amigos realmente estaban igual de sorprendidos que él.

Tsunade había tenido la brillante idea de organizar una junta para ver la final de fútbol, y la linda Hyuuga, su actual y recientemente novia estaba actuando de una manera realmente inesperado de ella..Y es que quién no se sorprendería al ver a la ojiperla tan revolucionada, gritándole improperios bien merecidos al arbitro y a los jugadores que no se movían mucho, mientras casi dejaba a Kiba sin mano (estaban de la mano ^.^), enojándose a tal extremo de llegar a asustarlo y riendo, saltando, abrazarlo e incluso besarlo (sin importar el público,generalmente le importaba bastante) cuando metían un gol.

Y es que el fútbol era asombroso, y el ver a Hinata así lo hacia sentir algo raro… desde ahora en adelante llevaría a ver a Hinata todos los partidos.

* * *

**w w w . y o u t u b e .c o m /watch?v=WNnqlUszy4Y un video promocional del fic que acabo de hacer**

jajaja aprovechando la copa américa

laa_katoo


	25. Esperanza

**Momento 25:**** "Esperanza"**

por más que lo intentara no le encontraba nada parecido a ella además de sus ojos, es decir, sus cabellos eran castaños y su piel era bronceada, como su padre, se le notaban sus colmillos, que a pesar de su corta edad se veían y eran realmente afilados. las maracas en las mejillas, su constante sonrisa, sus posturas y su valentía… era ver a Kiba con ojos de Hyuuga.

- ¿Inuzuka Hikaru deja ahora mismo ese vaso de donde lo tomaste!-. Gritaba una exhausta Hinata, por su avanzado embarazo. La verdad es que era igual de inquieto que su padre, y eso últimamente le colmaba la paciencia.

Ahora entendía porque daba tanto miedo su suegra, Kiba debía de haber sido el doble de inquieto que su hijo, pero aún así lo amaba. Inuzuka Hikaru era parte de ella y de Kiba, y al verlo así, tan iguales hacía que le hacia mantener la esperanza, la esperanza de que Kiba llegaría sano y salvo de esa maldita guerra

* * *

Y llegamos a la mitas del fc, me alegro mucho de que lo lean, no hay nada más satisfactorio que saber que alguien le gusta tú manera de escribir o se entretiene con tú hobby, bueno ahí les dejo el link del vídeo nuevamente, para los que estén interesados, y saludos a todos de aquí de Chile

**w w w . y o u t u b e .c o m /watch?v=WNnqlUszy4Y**

**_IMPORTANTE:_ _Para los que no saben yo soy chilena, y en mi país se esta luchando por una causa justa como lo es la educación gratis y de calidad, yo soy una estudiante secundaria, por lo que es untema muy relevante para mi, y me gustaría saber si es que alguno de ustedes (los que no son de chile) han visto en sus noticias o programas lo que pasa haca, si en así ¿qué mostraron? de verdad necesito saberlo porque los medios de comunicación de hacá solo nos muestran como malos, así que si serían tan amables de decirme les agradecería mucho_**

**_laa_katoo_**

**_PD: ¡PERDÓN POR LA ESPERA!_**


	26. Luchar

**Momento 26:**** "Luchar"**

Si bien no le agradaba nada la situación que actualmente estaba viviendo su aldea, se sentía útil, era el encargado del rastreo, uno de los ninjas más fuertes del campamento, un gran vigía y estratega. Naruto, el hokage lo había nombrado capitán, por lo que pocas veces participaba en las guerras, pero cuando lo hacía se esforzaba al máximo y no se permitía perder.

Y aunque no sabía cuanto duraría esta estúpida guerra intentaba seguir sonriendo, por una parte se sentía feliz de ser el orgullo de su clan, el Inuzuka, pero por la otra extrañaba demasiado a su esposa, Inuzuka Hinata, y a su hijo Hikaru, así que de vez en cuando, siempre que tenía tiempo, los observaba en fotos o les escribía.

Seguía manteniendo la esperanza, por eso luchaba, para sobrevivir, por su aldea, pero sobretodo por ellos, para volver a verlos, y para conocer a sus hijas, las gemelas que en ese preciso momento estaban llegando al mundo.

* * *

**w w w . y o u t u b e .c o m /watch?v=WNnqlUszy4Y**

**_IMPORTANTE:_ _Para los que no saben yo soy chilena, y en mi país se esta luchando por una causa justa como lo es la educación gratis y de calidad, yo soy una estudiante secundaria, por lo que es untema muy relevante para mi, y me gustaría saber si es que alguno de ustedes (los que no son de chile) han visto en sus noticias o programas lo que pasa haca, si en así ¿qué mostraron? de verdad necesito saberlo porque los medios de comunicación de hacá solo nos muestran como malos, así que si serían tan amables de decirme les agradecería mucho_**

**_laa_katoo_**


	27. Rompecabezas

**Momento 27: ** **"Rompecabezas"**

Nunca había tenido paciencia, eso era algo que todo el mundo sabía, pero, de todas maneras lo intentaba, porque sabía que a ella le gustaba, por eso se esforzaba en pasárselo bien con eso.

Por su parte Hinata sonreía constantemente, le encantaba ese ejercicio, le ayudaba a desahogarse y desarrollaba su inteligencia. Es que no cualquiera podía ver a Kiba frustrado con un rompecabezas, y es que eso era lo que más le divertía, ver a su novio esforzándose en hacer algo que le gustaba a ella para complacerla.

* * *

disculpen la demora, pero desde ahora publicare más seguido lo juro


	28. Rumores

**Momento 28: ** **"Rumores"**

Mientras más caminaba más fuertes eran los susurros y las miradas con dirección a ellas, odiaba los rumores, eso era algo que nunca cambiaría, pero más que los rumores odiaba ser el centro de ellos, no había peor castigo que TODA Konoha hablara sobre ti, cosas no muy agradables. Pero Hinata tubo suerte, poque no era algo tan terrible lo que se hablaba de ella y además sus cercanos la apoyaban y no la juzgaban por nada ni le preguntaban acerca de las tonterías que se decían.

Por mucho que lo negara sabía que este rumor era 100% cierto, y aunque tendría que aclararlo lo haría con la cabeza en alto, y es que no temía a los demás rumores que podrían producirse a causa de este, peri si temía a la reacción de Kiba. Temía a que pensara cuando llegara de misión y escuchara el rumor que decía que Hyuuga Hinata estaba completamente enamorada de él.

* * *

personalmente me encanto este drabble, es uno de mis favoritos... ahora quería preguntarles cual es su genero favorito de fics

el mio es el de comedia romande (Shojo *.*)

estoy un poco rallada con el anime y los doramas lo se hablando eso algún dorama bueno que me recomienden?


	29. AVISO

**AVISO:**

****Primero que nada, lo siento por la demora, se que no es excusa, pero tuve un bloqueo y falta de tiempo, ya que este año salí del colegio y di la PSU, además del ingreso a la universidad... pero adivinen que

**ME COMPRE UN COMPUTADOR**

****trabaje y gracias a mi madre que me pago el 50% mientras el otro lo auspicie yo...

este es mi blog lectores míos, prometo subir cada una de las historias que estan haca, modificadas claro esta las que no me gustan y en el caso de "Enmascarado" no se si terminarla ¿Qué opinan?

por el momento voy subiendo lo que queda terminare cada una de las historia en ese link, tenganme un poco más de paienca, se los ruego

**QUE SEA UN LINDO AÑO PARA USTEDES!**


End file.
